The lost episode: the one where Tai and Sora, you know
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: What if the epilogue wasn't the end? Well, there is one episode that everybody has to see: the lost one. Some things are meant to be, it doesn't matter how long they take…
1. Part I

Summary: What if the epilogue wasn't the end? Well, there is one episode that everybody has to see: the lost one. Some things are meant to be, it doesn't matter how long they take…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all.

* * *

_**The lost episode: The one where Tai and Sora… you know.**_

It's been 25 years since the last stand against the dark forces and everything is quiet and peaceful in the Digital World. It's Saturday afternoon and another Digidestined's reunion is finished. After leaving the children with their own digimons, ready for live their own adventures, the parents start to say goodbye to one another, before go home.

So, I see you next week right, Sora? – Mimi asks Sora, giving her a hug.

Yes, sure. Just girls' talk then – Sora agrees cheerfully.

She moves away from Mimi and walks in Tai's direction; he smiles while she holds hands with him.

Mimi waves at Sora with a wink when she walks beside Tai. It's been a while since they started going out, but it's still unusual for their friends to see them together, apparently. It's funny how they still continue to stare at them like this; like they're the new gossip at school: "Did you see Tai and Sora holding hands today?"

_I've always been in love with Tai; since I was a little girl, I guess… he's been my best friend for ages and we used to be so close that people said all the time "you two are such a cute couple!" When we were teenagers, I don't know how many times I got to bed thinking of him, waiting for him to call me and ask me out… I think in some point I just got tired of waiting and decided to try a different relationship; then I started going out with Matt. I guess deep inside my heart, I always waited that Tai would get mad when see me with Matt and would make a move, but he never did… so, I ended up with Matt and hid my feelings for Tai. I tried to ignore it, however, I never let it go completely. If I regret not tried a romantic relationship with him before? Yes, every day. But the thing is, we can't change the past…_

* * *

_My relationship with Matt was never that kind of intense love, full of passion, but he was kind to me and I guess I got used to have him in my life. We were dating for a year or so when, for a mistake that happened in "one drunk-night", I got pregnant. The "accident" made us rush the things and we ended up getting married. _

_Our marriage was going… ok, but after our second kid was born I decided that just "ok" wasn't good enough for me; I realized that Matt and I were like friends who lived together and not a real couple, then I asked for a divorce. He didn't get that surprise, I think he was getting a little tired too, and we finished our marriage in good terms, especially because of the kids; nowadays we share the custody and try to do the better for our children. It's been almost two years since the divorce and everything is fine. Well, almost everything… _

So, are we going to have dinner together?

Sure, and then we can stay in my place tonight… the kids will stay with their father this weekend… - Sora suggests trying to sound casual.

Yes, that sounds nice – Tai doesn't seem to notice the real intention behind Sora's words.

_While we both were married, Tai and I almost lost contact and barely see each other alone, we're always with our friends but even then, I remember surprising him staring at me, really fast sometimes, just little glances. I used to think it was my imagination, but after the divorce, the divorces actually, I started to think that maybe it wasn't late for me and Tai after all… We started trying to rebuild our friendship in some way, like spending some time together, watching movies, etc; that things we used to do in the past, and then, one day… it happened. _

* * *

_I remember our first date... well, it wasn't a real date, actually, we just went out for a couple of coffee, as good friends. After a while talking about work, the kids and so on, I decided to be brave and tried to make a move: I put my hand on his, trying to show "I'm not being friendly here, this's exactly what you're thinking"… He said nothing, but at least, didn't pull his hand away; "it's a good sight", I thought. I remember he smiled; I always loved his smile!_ _"Don't you think that there is something going on here, or is just me?" "Do you think I'm crazy for thinking that maybe… we could… be more than friends?" I asked nervous, my voice trembling, my face turning red. _

"_No, you're not crazy – he answered after a while - I've been thinking on this too… since ages, I guess. But I was so wrong in the past, Sora… so I want to be sure that you really, really want to this… that you really want me…" I remember that very instant, his cellphone rang, ruining the moment; he asked many apologies and left the table to answer the phone. When he came back, told me that it's from his son's school and he'd to leave and pick the boy there. We left the cafe and he insisted in take me home although I said it's not necessary. We got at my apartment and I was kind of frustrated, thinking that our moment had gone, again. _

"_So… I see you next week?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

_We kept in silence, just staring at each other. Then, suddenly, Tai kissed me; it's a quick kiss, he just pressed his lips against mine and moved away in a few seconds. I didn't say anything, just looked at him, serious. Then, without thinking, I threw my arms around Tai's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I want you, Taichi… I want you so, so much…"_

* * *

You can make yourself at home – Sora says opening the door of the apartment and she and Tai find themselves in her living room.

Thanks – Tai answers with a smile.

Can you wait here for a moment? I'll change these clothes and wear something more… comfortable. She gives him a very significant look and walks until her bedroom.

Yeah… sure. I'll wait right here.

Tai sits on the sofa and looks around, feeling suddenly nervous. It's the first time they'll have some time alone, at home, without the kids. It makes him think what could happen this night...

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Sora has the same thought. _It's like... I don't know, it'd my very first time... I cleaned up the apartment, packed all the kids' toys, bought new lingerie… I'm so nervous… I'm feeling like a teenage girl!_ – she thinks looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Tai, can you come here, please…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**_N/A: Hi, everyone! I always thought the epilogue in Season Two was really weird in many ways and since I watched it a long time ago, I noticed that Sora and Matt didn't look like a couple, just parents taking care of their children, so… maybe she and Tai could ended up together, no? Well, it's a possibility, since we don't get an official sequel (I mean after the epilogue), who knows?_**

**_Anyway, I hope you liked the first part; the second part will come soon. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes._**

**_Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated, of course!_**


	2. Part II

_**The lost episode: the one where Tai and Sora... you know**_

"Tai, can you come here, please…"

Tai stands up and goes to Sora's bedroom, feeling his heart's beating faster now. The door's opened and Sora's standing next to the bed, wearing black lingerie.

"Wow… You're… amazing!" He looks at her from head to tip toes.

"Did you like it?"

"Loved."

"Good. I'm glad. So… are you going to stay there just looking at me the whole night?" Sora asks in an amusing tone, but feeling her checks turning into red under his stare. He smiles and comes closer to her. Then he places his lips on hers and she lets escape a soft moan when feels he's slipping his tongue into her mouth, his right hand stroking her back, his left hand on her leg, slowly; she slides her fingers through his hair, completely lost in the moment…

After a few instants, however, they stop kissing, but just for reach the bed properly.

"Were you expecting something could happen this night?"

"Well… maybe. I have to confess… I've been looking forward to have this moment with you."

"Me too, Sor… Actually, I've been waiting for this for ages…"

They start kissing again, this time with even more passion than before.

"Do you mind turning off the light?" Sora asks after breaking the kiss for a moment.

"No, no problem. Wait a minute…" Tai stands up and turns off the light while Sora turns on the lamp on her bed table, leaving the bedroom only a little lighted.

"Better now?" He asks when returns to the bed.

"Much better". She hugs him tightly, feeling his weight over herself as he comes closer to her.

"Are your neighbors that kind of people who complains about noise?" Tai asks almost in a whisper, very close to Sora's ear.

"What? Why are you asking this?" She doesn't seem to understand his real intention between the lines.

"Well, let's give them a good reason to complain about…" He says with his typical boyish grin, that Sora just love and has missed so much – "I love you…"

It's the first time he says it first; she's always been the one who said first and he just answered "I love you too". But this time is different: he says the words first and without waiting for her answer, Tai kisses her deeply.

"Wait a minute… Do you have any… protection?" Sora asks after taking Tai's shirt off.

"Protection?" He seems a little distracted by the touch of her hands.

"Yes. You know… condoms."

"Ah, yes, I brought some… just in case." He answers with a smile.

"Good. And… just one more thing…"

"What is it?"

Tai notices that Sora looks more embarrassed now.

"Can we go slowly…please? Just a bit, because I'm… I mean, it's been a while that I don't do this… kind of thing, you know? So… if you could be a little patient… I'd be glad."

Tai smiles at her nervous expression. He gently strokes her cheek before answering.

"Yes, I get it. No problem. It's been a while for me too. So… I'm sorry about… anything and… be patient with me too, ok?" He gets a little nervous too and she feels calmer after realizing this.

She smiles at him kindly.

"Don't worry, Tai. It'll be great, you'll see."

* * *

Clothes off, they lay down together; Tai manages to stay on top of Sora and starts to touch her body with passion, almost desperation.

She slides her hands for his chest, making him breathe hard. Tai then moves one of his hands to Sora's breasts, causing her to moan slightly.

"Do you like it?" He asks caressing her nipples slowly, using the two hands now.

"Yes… it feels so good!" She answers between moans.

"Then you gonna like this even more…"

Before Sora can realize what's happening, she feels Tai sliding his hands between her legs, getting closer to her entrance, slowly.

His fingers now touching her, she lets out a long moan, only encouraging him to continue.

Now that he knows she's enjoying his "treatment", Tai moves faster, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Sora's now moaning even more than before, completely amazed at how Tai's getting her to the edge…

* * *

"It was… amazing!" She pants after recovering her breath a little bit. "You're really good at this, Mr. Yagami… "

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked."

Tai lies down on the bed beside Sora and says, getting closer to her ear – "But we didn't finish yet, you know…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean, we can continue but only if you want to…"

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to!"

He smiles at her and they surrender to a passionate kiss once more.

She reaches his waist line and moves her hands up and down; it's Tai who is panting now.

"I want you… I want you right now…"

"Then take me… I'm yours, Taichi… But don't forget the condom!" Sora continues with a half-smile. He nods and after following her request, he asks one last question.

"Are you ready, Sor?"

She touches his face gently. "Always. You're even sexier than I've imagined…"

"Have you imagined me like this?"

"So many times…"

Kissing her again, he slowly pushes himself into her wet center and she groans with the contact. Then he does it deeper and inserts his full length into her. She wraps her legs around him as he continues putting himself in and out of her, harder and faster every time.

She's moaning louder now, almost screaming, but still can hear Tai's groans announcing that, like her, he's almost coming.

In fact, just a few seconds later, Sora reaches her climax, screaming Tai's name in a noisy orgasm and after that, he can't stand anymore; with one final push, he comes into her.

* * *

"Wow!" Tai exclaims moments later, lying down on the bed again.

"Yeah… wow!" Sora replies with a little giggle and gives him a long and deep kiss; he returns the kiss with equal passion.

She leans her head on Tai's chest and he embraces her tightly.

"I love you, Sora…" He confesses after a few minutes of silence – "It's been you all the time… you know that, right?"

"I know. I love you too." She smiles softly, putting her hand on his, so they entwine their fingers together – "I'm sorry for making you wait too long…"

"Don't worry, Sor… you worth the waiting…"

* * *

**THE END **

_**Author's note:**_

_**Well, this is it. I originally wanted to write this story as an oneshot, but decided that split it in two chapters would be better. Thanks to everybody who read and thanks for the reviews: **_

_**Digi Yo (thanks for the tips!);**_

_**Alyssa (I hope you liked the "hot scenes"!);**_

_**TaioraWarrior (yes, the epilogue was such a mess… I'm glad you liked the story!)**_

_**I hope everybody's liked the second part and see you on next fanfic! :) **_


End file.
